Pero no lo hiciste
by Cristy1994
Summary: ¿Recuerdas todos aquellos momentos, Draco?
1. Verano

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

 **NA :** Es una mini historia de cuatro capítulos, uno por cada estación del año. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Verano.**

* * *

Querido Draco,

¿Recuerdas aquel 1 de Septiembre de 1991, en el Expreso?  
Era nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y estábamos demasiado ansiosos. ¿Recuerdas cómo todos sonreían y charlaban animadamente sobre las ganas que tenían de llegar?  
Yo recuerdo que a ti y a tus amigos no os importó que me sentara en vuestro compartimento. Era nueva en todo aquello, y obviamente no conocía a nadie…  
¿Recuerdas cómo nos presentamos? Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la estreché con convicción.  
Hablamos sobre las asignaturas que íbamos a cursar aquel año hasta que Goyle se atragantó con la grajea. Ambos nos reímos, debo admitirlo.

Todo iba muy bien, y yo estaba segura de que podríamos haber llegado a ser buenos amigos… Hasta que todo se torció. ¿Por qué tuviste que soltar aquel comentario tan despectivo sobre los hijos de muggles? Heriste mis sentimientos, lo sabes. Me levanté con lágrimas en los ojos, después de decirte un par de cosas sobre la humildad y la empatía para con los demás. Tú me miraste con el ceño fruncido y una expresión extraña en el rostro…

Después de escuchar todo lo que dijiste sobre la gente como yo y de confesarte que era una "Sangre Sucia", creí que me detestarías… Pero, contra todo pronóstico, no lo hiciste…


	2. Otoño

**Capítulo 2: Otoño.**

* * *

Pasaron un par de años en los que casi no hablamos. Tú fuiste sorteado para la casa de Slytherin, mientras que a mí me mandaron directa a Gryffindor.  
Fueron años muy malos en los que hasta yo misma terminé creyéndome las miles de cosas sobre la enemistad natural de las casas a las que pertenecíamos. Aquel episodio en el Expreso empezó a tomar sentido en mi cabeza…

" _No podría haber funcionado, nunca_ ".

Por eso te golpeé el 13 de Octubre de 1993. Porque eras un insensible y un cretino, Draco Malfoy. No lo hice porque la primavera alterara mi estado de ánimo, lo hice porque no podía seguir observándote decir improperios sobre el pobre Buckbeak sin hacer algo al respecto. Sentía la necesidad de actuar. Por eso te pegué aquel puñetazo, porque te lo merecías.

¿Sabes? Pensé que había firmado mi expulsión de la escuela, que harías todo lo posible porque me echaran para siempre… Sí, creí que me odiarías por el resto de tu vida… Pero, por increíble que parezca, no lo hiciste.


	3. Invierno

**Capítulo 3: Invierno.**

* * *

1994\. El año del cambio.  
¿Recuerdas cómo todos nuestros compañeros empezaron a ver grandes cambios en su cuerpo? Neville dio el estirón, a Pansy le creció el pecho y a Ron empezó a salirle barba… Sí, todos cambiaron, y nosotros no fuimos menos.  
Tus facciones habían empezado a tomar forma, parecías mucho más hombre. Tu porte también cambió… Ya no te inclinabas sobre el plato de la mesa a la hora de comer, ahora procurabas sentarte recto y mantener la compostura.  
Yo, por mi parte, noté grandes cambios también… Mis dientes se igualaron, mi cabello dejó de ser esa mata de pelo que tanto me caracterizaba, y mi figura se había estilizado notoriamente… Casi no sabía cómo lidiar con aquellas curvas que habían aparecido de repente.

Todos empezaron a fijarse en los demás de una forma diferente… todo era un poco más… sexual.

¿Recuerdas cómo nos miramos aquel veintitantos de Diciembre? Era la primera vez que nuestros ojos volvían a encontrarse, después de tanto tiempo… Quizás intentamos reprimir los sentimientos que nos inundaron en aquel momento, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Nos besamos.

Sí, nos besamos, escondidos detrás de una vieja armadura del tercer piso… ¿En qué estábamos pensando? Las hormonas vencieron y nosotros simplemente nos dejamos llevar por la insensatez del momento, loco, absurdo…

Pero ninguno estaba preparado para admitir que aquel primer beso, así como cada latido de corazón, se quedaron, irremediablemente, grabados a fuego en nuestro interior.

Fue por eso, porque no estaba lista para aceptar todo aquello, por lo que ligué con todos esos chicos después de ti. No era para ponerte celoso, te lo prometo… Yo sólo quería experimentar, probar otras cosas, sentirme deseada.

Podía ver cómo aquello te reconcomía por dentro, y aun así seguí haciéndolo… En el baile de Navidad, el 25 de Diciembre, con Victor Krum… en aquella excursión a Hogsmade, el 18 de Enero, con tu compañero Nott… a principios de Febrero con Ronald…

¿Sabes? Pensé que, después de besar a todos esos chicos, no querrías estar conmigo… Pero me acorralaste aquella última noche de invierno, en aquel pasillo tan oscuro, y me pediste que fuera tu novia, que no soportabas la idea de perderme.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar… Tal vez por miedo a equivocarme, lo primero que salió de entre mis labios fue un "no"…

De verdad, creí que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra nunca más… que te buscarías a otra, tal vez más alta, más guapa… Sospeché que no me esperarías… Pero no lo hiciste.


	4. Primavera

**Capítulo 4: Primavera.**

* * *

No lo hiciste, y me esperaste. Esperaste a que estuviera preparada para poner orden en mi cabeza y aceptar que, tal vez, lo nuestro podría funcionar…

Y así pasaron cuatro años. Cuatro años juntos, cuatro años superando obstáculos.

¿Recuerdas cuando nadie apostaba por nosotros? Rompimos todos los esquemas…  
Y nos quisimos. A más no poder.

Aprendimos a vivir con nuestras diferencias y a aceptar nuestros defectos. Y eso hizo fuerte nuestra relación.

Tan fuerte que confié ciegamente en ti cuando hicimos el amor. Fue el 1 de Mayo, no se me olvida. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? Me sentí plena, afortunada, completa e irrevocablemente enamorada…

A ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza que estallaría la guerra al día siguiente.  
Fue tan de repente que nadie podía haberlo sabido.

¿Recuerdas cómo te pedí que no fueras? Draco, estaba muerta de miedo… por eso te pedí que te quedaras conmigo…  
Pero tú te agachaste a mi lado y me miraste a los ojos. Acariciaste mi mejilla derecha con el dorso de tu mano y dejaste que besara la palma de la misma antes de sonreírme. Supe que no ibas a hacerlo.

Me levanté en aquel preciso instante… Si tú ibas, yo lucharía a tu lado… Pero, maldita sea, tú me lo impediste. Me pasaste la mano por el pelo y me dijiste que yo era la persona más hermosa que habías conocido nunca. Me secaste una lágrima, y luego besaste el reguero salado que había dejado por mi mejilla…  
Sí, me dijiste que mis ojos eran demasiado bonitos para ver aquellas cosas tan feas, y que mi espíritu era demasiado puro como para cometer un crimen, aunque estuviera en el bando de los buenos.

" _Tú nunca te perdonarías hacer lo que yo voy a hacer… Tú no podrías vivir con ese peso en tu corazón_ ".

Me miraste una última vez y me prometiste que volverías.

Y yo creí en lo que decías... Yo sostuve que todas y cada una de tus palabras eran ciertas… De verdad, Draco, por eso te dejé ir, porque creí que volverías…

Pero no lo hiciste.

Y nueve meses más tarde, Scorpius llegó para aportar un rayito de luz a tanta oscuridad. Con tu partida se me cerró una puerta, pero con su llegada se me abrió una ventana.

Y tiene tus ojos.

Te quiero, estés donde estés.

Hermione.

* * *

Bueno puessss... otro dramione, para no variar. Ha sido una cosita rápida que he escrito en una hora más o menos, así que no sean muy duros si es demasiado malo xD


End file.
